The Long Distance Resolution
by kimbee73
Summary: So we saw the finale and Sheldon asking Amy a very important question. What will the resolution to that be? This is my take on what should happen in season 11. One Shot.


**A/N: Okay so I wrote this little one shot yesterday. I would love for this to happen on the show but who knows how they will resolve the "cliffhanger". Here is what I want to happen.**

 **I don't own these characters...I like to take them out to play**

Amy stood at the door in complete shock. Was she dreaming? She had spoken to Sheldon midmorning as he was getting ready to start his day. This was the time when she missed him most. She had gotten so used to waking up next to him, but she knew she had to wait three hours to speak to him. She couldn't Skype him at 8am her time as it was only 5am in California. Sheldon was an early riser but not that early. She waited until 10:30 her time when she knew he would be eating breakfast. And she knew she would be able to say good morning to him instead of hello. She needed to say good morning because she was so used to it now. This morning, however, she had not waited until 10:30 but Skype him a bit earlier. She was worried about that Dr. Nowitski chick he had in their apartment the night before. She had told him he was tired and had to go to bed. He seemed to agree but then again he also had told her she was not his mother. She had to know if he was alone so around 10 she couldn't wait any more and went to her office. She was pleasantly surprised Sheldon was up and wide awake when she called. She asked about what time he went to bed and he explained that he was going to go right after Dr. Nowitski left but Penny accosted him and wanted to talk. He didn't go into detail about the conversation and Amy hadn't pushed. She knew she could ask Penny what they talked about. Penny had said that Sheldon wouldn't do anything because it was Sheldon. She just couldn't help but be concerned. Sheldon was very talking very animatedly about the fact he missed waking up with her and how it was going to be a long three months without her there. He missed the oatmeal she made him in the morning. But he assured her he was proud of her and ended the conversation with an I love you. She was confident that Sheldon would never cheat on her with anyone.

But now here he was, over twelve hours later, on one knee asking her to marry him. She had to know what the hell had changed.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Amy answered. "Well actually no. I am not okay. What are you doing here?"

"I would think it is pretty obvious." He told her. "I am here asking you to marry me."

"Yes I heard that, but why now? Why couldn't this wait three months?" She questioned.

"I thought this is what you wanted." Sheldon said, dejectedly. He was afraid he was going to hear the answer no.

"I do want this. So much. And I am not saying no." She told him, seeing the fear in his eyes. Then she saw them light up as he pulled the ring out of the box and got up to put it on her finger. "But I am also not saying yes, yet."

"Oh." He said, sadly. He put the ring back in the box and put it in his pocket.

"Sheldon I said yet." She pointed out. "Come on inside and let's talk."

"Okay." He said, following her inside the apartment.

"Sit down." She told him, patting the seat next to her on the sofa. He sat down. "Now tell me, what prompted you to get on a plane, fly 3000 miles to New Jersey and suddenly ask me to marry you."

"Well…" Sheldon started, but Amy's phone rang. "Who is calling you at 11:30 at night?" He asked.

"It's Leonard." She answered, looking at the caller ID.

"Again? Why does he keep calling you so late?" He demanded.

"Well let me answer it and find out." She told him. "Hello Leonard, you do know what time it is, right?"

"Yes Amy and I am sorry but have you heard from Sheldon? We went to pick him up for lunch this afternoon but we found Ramona in his office. There was no sign of Sheldon. She told us he asked to be excused for a moment. She thought he was using the bathroom but had been waiting for half an hour. That was around noon today. No one has seen him since." He told her.

"Well that is because he flew here." Amy informed him.

"Oh well thank goodness." He said. "What is he doing there?"

"He was about to tell me when you called." Amy said. She didn't want to tell him that it was to propose quite yet.

"Okay then, I will let you go. Tell him we were worried but we are glad he is safe." He told her and then hung up the phone. Amy ended the call on her end.

"He was looking for you." Amy told Sheldon. "They went to your office at lunchtime to find Ramona waiting for you to come back after thirty minutes. What was she doing in your office?" Her tone a bit louder than before.

"Well that is what I wanted to explain to you." He started. "Remember when you left last week and I told you if you met a tall, smart scientist with hair like Thor to walk away from the situation and call me immediately?"

"I do and I haven't needed to make that call quite yet." She laughed.

"Well to be honest, I hadn't thought about me being in the same situation." He told her.

"You mean with Dr. Nowitski?" Amy asked. She was afraid of what he was about to tell her.

"Yes. You see last night after she left, Penny came over and told me that Ramona was trying to initiate a romantic relationship with me. I told her that was impossible because she knew all about you. I thought she was just a colleague with whom I could speak to about science. She worked at CERN. Penny explained that some women don't care about that kind of thing."

"She's right." Amy told him. "To some it just makes the pursuit more fun."

"That's what Penny told me. She said I was like a limited edition toy."

"Smart comparison." Amy pointed out.

"Yes it was but as I explained, you have already taken me out of the package and played with me." He said.

"Oh please don't tell me you said that to her." Amy said, a bit embarrassed. Penny did say they could be heard in the hall last week, however.

"I did but then Penny tried to reason with me by trying something else but I interrupted her and said I didn't think that was what was happening. I didn't think Dr. Nowitski had those intentions. Honestly I thought she was just a colleague who happened to be a woman. I wouldn't have even noticed that except when we went swimming she was wearing a suit that highlighted her breasts."

"You went swimming with her?" Amy asked angrily.

"I did. Though now thinking about what happened, I can see what she was trying to do." He said.

"What did happen?" Amy asked as calmly as she could. She had to keep thinking that he didn't even notice she was a woman except that she was exposing herself in a swimsuit.

"Well she came to my office around lunchtime and asked if I had eaten. I told her breakfast but not lunch. She had made sandwiches for us which I found very thoughtful and told her so. She said she didn't mind since she enjoyed spending time with me." He paused for a moment trying to make sure he told her everything.

"Go on." Amy said impatiently.

"Well I said I liked spending time with her too. I then thought about what Penny had told me last night."

"Well I am glad you realized what she was saying. So you left?" Amy asked.

"Not quite. I decided I needed to find out for sure what Ramona was thinking. I had to reassure myself that I was right and Penny was wrong." He answered.

"So what did you do?"

"I asked her straight out if she was looking to start a romantic relationship with me."

"What was her answer to that question?" Amy was curious. She was pretty sure that was her intention but maybe she was wrong.

"Well her answer was what if I was?" He told her.

"What did you tell her?" Amy asked. It seemed innocent so far.

"I explained to that this was a problem for a number of reasons. Number one we were colleagues, number two I was already in a relationship with you."

"Aww... so why didn't she leave?" Amy asked.

"Before I could finish my reasons she kissed me." He admitted.

"She did what?" Amy yelled.

"She took me completely off guard. I did nothing to make her believe this was okay. I didn't kiss her back, I swear. I was so shocked. I stood up from my desk, told her to excuse me for a moment, left my office, took a cab to the airport and flew here." He said.

"So your answer to this whole mess was to get engaged?" She asked curiously.

"I just knew I needed to see you when I walked out of my office."

"I understand. I am glad you took your own advice and walked away from the situation. I can't say I am happy about what happened, though."

"I am not either. I am so bad at reading social cues. I should have listened to Penny. I didn't see that she wanted this. I'm so sorry."

"You really didn't do anything wrong. Okay, swimming probably wasn't your smartest idea, but you didn't initiate the kiss, right?"

"Absolutely not! I was telling her why we couldn't have a romantic relationship when she kissed me."

"And you walked away. Well flew away but still." She commented.

"I did. I came right here. I know what I want now." He said.

"You do?" She asked.

"I do. So now you know everything."

"I do. I am glad you told me everything." She said.

"I could never lie to you." He told her.

"I know." She said.

"So can I ask you a very important question?"

"I think you can." She said.

He got down on one knee, again, pulled the ring out of his pocket and asked, "Amy will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said, and she kissed him.

 **This is just a one shot. If you liked it please leave me a review.**

 **Okay off to finish my multi chapters.**


End file.
